


Home

by wolfstarism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Tonks, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, basically remus in the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarism/pseuds/wolfstarism
Summary: After his death, there are people waiting for Remus on the other side.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Home

2nd May 1998  
Remus braces himself for a sharp pain, shaking with fear and adrenaline, but instead something else fills him – warmth. He feels aches he didn’t know he had release themselves and his limbs suddenly become looser. His head starts to feel clear again, the weight of pain and guilt that have been burdening him for so, so long seems to be lifted and he feels something he hasn’t felt since he was a teenager – peace. The anxious tightness in his throat loosens and finally, after so many years, he feels like he can breathe again, and he sighs, long and deep, with relief. Something else is gone too – grief.  
He raises his head and looks around him, bright, homely colours greet his eyes, and the floor is so soft below his feet he wants to sink into it. Remus knows he is in a house, but he feels like he is floating. He wonders in and out of some of the rooms, each with their own friendly glow inviting him in, and each so cosy he feels as though he never wants to leave.  
In one corridor, Remus sees a staircase. He glances in a couple of the rooms before he hears a voice from the floor above -  
“Moony?!”  
– and his heart lurches with excitement. He’d missed so dearly his name coming from that voice. Tears fill his eyes as he sees someone clatter down the stairs, and when he sees it is Sirius, he is hit so strongly with love for what is in front of him that he almost falls over. Sirius calls back up the stairs, “Guys! Moony’s here!” before he consumes Remus in the tightest hug, and they cling to each other. They both cry and cry, holding on to one another as if for dear life before Remus pulls away and holds Sirius’ hands to his face and kisses them over and over.  
“I’m so glad you’re here,” he murmurs, and Sirius grins, and Remus’ heart explodes. He’s missed that grin so, so much.  
Then, from behind Sirius, two other people come down the stairs, hand in hand. Remus sees them and breaks down all over again. Lily and James look just like he remembers them, and it has been so long since he has seen them.  
“Remus!” Lily’s voice is so bright and beautiful, and Remus can’t help but embrace them both in one hug. Sirius joins in and the four of them stand in a large, tearful huddle.  
“I missed you guys so much,” Remus whispers, shaking his head with relief.  
“Oh Moony, you don’t know what it’s been like without you for the past seventeen years,” James smiles at him. “Watching you do all of those things alone.”  
“You could… see me?” Remus asks.  
“Of course we could,” Lily says.  
“I never left you,” Sirius holds him tighter, “not once, after I died.”  
Remus feels so much love inside of him he thinks he might collapse.  
“Those letters I wrote – those things I said at your graves – you heard all that?” he asks.  
“Course we did,” James grins.  
Remus genuinely laughs for what seems like the first time in ages, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
“What is this place?” he asks.  
“This is where we stay,” says Sirius, “look – I’ll show you round.”  
They end up in the large and magnificent garden, with the sound of singing birds meeting his ears and sunlight hitting his eyes every corner he turns. Remus and Sirius walk slowly, hand in hand, down to a large, beautiful lake. The water is so clear that Remus can even see his reflection in it. He stares down at himself and realises – his hair is no longer mostly grey, but brown and thick, and his cheeks aren’t as hollow, and he has no scars. Sirius notices him.  
“No full moons in this place,” he says, gesturing to the sky. “Everything is perfect here – for you.”  
Remus breaks into a smile again for what seems like the thousandth time, and he feels the happy tears form in his eyes again.  
“Its been so hard,” he says.  
“I know,” Sirius takes Remus’ face in his hands. “But you are safe now. You’re with me, and I love you.”  
Remus kisses him, long and hard, and Sirius holds him, cradling him in those arms that Remus never thought he’d be held in again.  
A few moments later, Lily and James join them by the lake, and they swim in the water while the sun sets lazily over their heads. After all that pain and suffering, after all the loss and the grief and after all the loneliness and heartache, all Remus feels is love. His heart is whole, and he is home.  
That evening, though, they all have a task to complete.  
“Harry needs us now,” James says, and they wonder down to tell him he will be okay.  
For the rest of Harry’s life, they are with him, and when is time comes, they are there to greet him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @wolfstarism


End file.
